In Just A Few Words
by imyellincinder
Summary: Roman would stand beside her until the end, his royal flush. Cinder can't brush off the man who wanted to understand her most, even when it was all over. A Roman Candle fic, contains major character death, swearing and a bit of angst, so a little OOC. Has a Good ending and a True ending, one-shot.
1. In Just A Few Words

**A/N: I mentioned this was a little OOC, part of it was because of the Delinquent Cinderella A/U I plan on writing, the other is a certain character I chose as a villain... you'll see the strange coincidence. Funny story, I finished this just before the finale, really funny, you'll see. Thanks for checking me out and hope to write more!**

* * *

><p>They stood hand in hand on the broken rooftop of the apartment complex in Vaccuo. The floors below just as ruined, it wasn't for living in, but damn did it make a good vantage point if you were brave enough. She wore her uniform and he clad in black.<p>

A cigar discarded from his lips fell to the depths below. "Beautiful."

An orange glow lit up the night and graced the sky in various streams of smoke.

"Ah, and you're here too."

A chuckle escaped her lips as she turned towards him, her amber eyes catching light from the burning town.

"Roman...this is...incredible..."

The young crimelord shrugged. "Demolishing an abandoned town is a pretty great graduation gift...but..." He turned to face her, taking her other hand into his. "Cinder, darling..."

She curiously watched as he lowered himself to a single knee, removing his bowler hat with a smug look...

* * *

><p>His white trenchcoat was dirtied and her tattered battle skirt reflected just the trouble they had gotten into. She tore a rag from the garment and wrapped the graze on his arm tightly. Atlas police...not their luckiest run. The others would arrive shortly if she could avoid being seen in the Bull Head, not a likely chance.<p>

"This is-" Roman ducked at the spray of bullets. "...this is really unfortunate."

Cinder held an expression of frustration, but he understood. Her plan was ending before it began. Roman shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Go along with it." He prompted. "Hey! I have a hostage! You wouldn't want to harm her, would ya?"

"Rom-...!" The man covered her mouth and pulled her against him, Melodic Cudgel underneath her chin. Cinder heard him apologize into her ear.

"...sorry I never stole you a ring..."

They were flanked, Cinder feigned shoving him off and running towards the police, she turned her head to watch as an officer smacked Roman's hat off and kicked him to the ground. She never stopped running, meeting the others in a getaway vehicle.

Emerald looked out all the windows as Mercury drove.

"...where's Torchwick?" Mercury called out, a little out of his calm demeanor.

"...Roman was taken away." Cinder murmured.

"What?" Emerald looked back to see the blank stare of their boss.

"ROMAN WAS TAKEN AWAY." She firmly stated, but her hands were trembling, not out of despair, but fury.

Mercury pulled away and merged into traffic without another word.

* * *

><p>Techno bass pounded through the chests of a roaring crowd gathered around a ring. The best kinds of Fight Clubs were ones held with bets, all the worst kind of people spent Saturday night at Junior's for the matches. Cinder Fall, in her first year of Haven, entered the premises in her uniform after a long punishment cleaning the class. A few whistles came by along with calls out. Junior glanced over from his spot beside Roman, patting his shoulder and walking over to the curious delinquent, drawing the ginger haired man's attention.<p>

"You lost, kid? This isn't some afterschool club." Hei inquired.

Cinder cocked her head a bit, lighting a cigarette calmly. "Not lost, bored. I won't come in my uniform next time."

Junior looked a little perplexed. "Seriously?"

"What kind of drinks do you serve?"

"Why I-"

She wore such a dignified expression, looking up at the club owner.

"...fine. But first timers must fight, you ready?"

Cinder rolled her eyes and brushed past him. "Whatev, Junior."

* * *

><p>Roman sat in the tiny holding cell on the Bullhead, Melodic Cudgel hung on the wall outside of the glass across the ship near the cockpit. Removing his jacket, he let his head hang a bit before settling it into his hands with a grunt.<p>

"You're looking at 20 to life, Torchwick!"

'Haha, fuck off. I'm not your joke.' He thought.

Cinder held the note in her hands, a single sentence that shook her very foundation written on it. She expected this, to say the least. Hell it even made the most sense in this situation...but it wouldn't stop her train of thoughts that would derail her emotions again.

_We aren't associated._

To see it in his handwriting was awful, no visits, no letters, they would have nothing other than this. Cinder couldn't afford to continuously try and contact him without endangering everyone else. She knew that, he knew that.

So why did it make her heart hurt?

Roman refused his only call, he had no one else. But Neo was able to drop by momentarily to take his warning back to Cinder. Though he wished to write more, the guards would read it regardless. If you were seen as wrong in the public eye, no one cares for your emotions. This they knew all too well.

* * *

><p>"What's your name sweetheart?" The bouncer asked Cinder as she stood among other first night fighters. "Cinder Fall!" She tried calling over the music. The referee then bellowed out to the viewers around, "And here we have Cinderella!"<p>

Cinder glared and tried to correct him, but found herself shoved into the ring.

"Lucky you! Most first nighters don't go against one of the elite members, Stooooone!"

A large, clad in gray man stepped into the ring, sporting silver knuckles and lots of shiny necklaces and accessories expressing his wealth. Cinder turned towards Junior, who stood beside the ring with his arms crossed, a disapproving look on his face.

"I thought you said first nighters fight?" She yelled.

"You're the only one tonight, Cinderella!" He replied.

"Place your bets! The match begins in 5!"

Their attention was drawn to the back, where a large screen stood with a camera catching thr fight up close, the screen then switched to a board with a specific scroll code for entering bets. Her name on one side and Stone on the other with a bar that showed the amount of bets with names of who bid most. Cinder's remained empty.

Roman took a drag on his cigar with his drink in hand. Green eyes observed the stage and the board with curiosity at the new meat. He watched her yell at Junior for a moment, and Junior simply shrug. With a light hearted chuckle, he shook his head. 'Harsh as ever to the naive school girls, eh Junior?' Pulling out his scroll, he flicked down to the betting numbers, whistling at the numbers. "Cinderella" was an easy bank according to the scenario. But he was in a generously good mood. With a smirk on his face, he went all in on Cinderella.

The crowd went silent and glanced over at the young thief wielding Melodic Cudgel. Roman's trademark trench coat was hung up, so his frame was less than intimidating. The air about him was smug and oddly confidant. "What's wrong good sirs, can't take a light hearted challenge?"

"It's your ass Torchwick!" Called Stone. "Always tryin to get the ladies!"

"...why?" Cinder asked from the ring as he approached. "Don't expect anything from me."

Roman clacked the bottom of his cane to the ground. "I expect only victory from you, so why? Well..."

"I like your eyes, kid."

No one was sure if Roman or his alcohol was talking.

"It wasn't the alcohol, though." He thought to himself as he lie in the dark on his bunk. "Well maaaybe a little, but it didn't change the fact I loved your eyes."

"I could've been anyone. It's not that impressive of you." Cinder seemed to consecutively reply as she sat in the windowsill of their apartment, a cigarette in her mouth. "You went for broke, but you weren't the only one."

"People go for broke all the time, especially when they think that Stone bore a Straight Flush. But he didn't. All bluffs and talk."

Cinder tossed her cigarette off the stage beside Roman. "Who are you?" She asked him, though it was hard to tell if he actually heard her voice through all the fuss growing around them. His answer was drowned out, leaving her to read his lips.

"Romeo?"

Roman shrugged, he'll take it.

Cinder dodged the first shot, grabbing his arm and flipping the man effortlessly onto his back. Stone stood, blinking away the surprise before giving her a toothy smile. "So the girlie can fight, eh? Where's your focus weapon?" She kept her back to him, feeling the rhythm of the ruckus and drowning it out to put her absolute focus in the ring. "It's not worth using on you." She replied simply. In a blur of black, she aerial flip kicked him, surprised when the hit landed but a pang of pain hit her ankle and shot up her leg. The rather portly man suddenly felt completely solid as a whole. She removed her leg as he reached for it, chuckling at her misstep.

"My semblance...is ground itself. I can plant myself firmly and use my aura as the ultimate elemental defense. The more you hit, the stronger it gets. Bet you never seen a man this hard, eh baby? Don't fall unconscious, your prince won't be the one you wake up to."

Cinder had hit with her heel at that point, while the initial shock of it was gone, a dull ache took over. She stood straight, a sour look on her face.

Roman scoffed at the terrible joke Stone had made. "Of course he'd make that kind of remark to a school girl. He's into illegal shit."

She dodged and attempted to land more close quarter attacks, though she succeeded, it only caused scrapes and damage to her own aura. It fascinated her and amused him.

"You stupid girl? Somethin tells me you like this?" Stone taunted. Blood ran down his cheek from a small cut inflicted by her nail, Cinder's eyes narrowed before a small smirk came across her face. From her pocket, a tube of dust was extracted, she flung it into the air, and it became glass shards. Manipulating them, she inflicted cuts across his body, sending him in a panic. Roman could see it now. Where his skin broke was where the aura fluctuated, he was not capable of healing. Just like that, his weakness was brought to light.

Cinder gave him a true beatdown, leaping from the end of the ring. The glass from before formed on the back of her leg down the heel in midair, delivering a shattering slam down on Stone's head. The crowd fell silent as she kicked him on top of his skull, crashing down with a crackling noise of glass scattering. Landing in a very poised stance, she dusted the broken pieces off her skirt.

All bets were lost, save Roman's. He clapped with a smug shine in his eyes when she looked to him. Roars of dismay and cheering erupted around them. He walked to the ring and helped her down. Graciously she took his hand, his smirk became a an elated drunken grin as he picked her up bridal style. "I WOOOOOON! TAKE THAT YOU LOW LIVES!" Cinder's eyes widened and she slapped him. But his grip only grew tighter when he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"It WAS the alcohol, Roman. You moron..." Cinder rolled her eyes.

Roman's happiness was short lived when he felt his hat catch fire.

* * *

><p>To be a leader meant to rule with an iron fist. Cinder stands beside Adam Taurus in front of a large crowd of cheering White Fang soldiers. She shook his hand with a gracious smile. He knelt and brought his lips to her fingers. She expected this, they would need them to ensue chaos once the plan could commence. Cinder sat behind her desk, her eyes a little swollen after viewing the note for what seemed like the millionth time. If only she could break him out, but killing the silence was not to be done anytime soon. The media would notice and she risked exposure. In the end, though, Adam couldn't take the fall for Cinder simply because his trust only went so far. This delicate, yet powerful plan had to be executed now...because, well, she. . .<p>

The note became ashes at her fingertips, a knock upon her door prompted her to stand and proceed.

It had been 5 years since she returned a letter to Roman just months after his sentence. Mercury had delivered it with a handshake, odd for his demeanor.

_Goodbye, Roman._

Her handwriting read. Unanswered questions plagued him in that moment. She knew he would try and escape, so why would she proceed alone? Cinder was no damsel in distress, just thinking about how much she probably progressed kind of scared him. If things had gone right, she met Adam and the White Fang by now. It was then he realized that the plan had been to make her vanish from Remnant, play the mysterious villain behind it all.

"Quite the plan, is this really what you want?" He asked, watching her lean beside the window with a cigarette cradled in her fingers.

"The plan already started 15 years ago, Roman...I can't turn back knowing... knowing the world won't change unless we do something." Coughing into her hand, she set down the smoke in an ash tray and drank the glass of water beside it on the windowsill. Cinder turned back to the man in the sheets, his eyes watching her as she excused herself to the restroom...where violent sickness could be heard...

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Sirens blared as Roman grasped Melodic Cudgel in his palms, swinging away at guards like golf balls. The putt noise was overly gruesome as skulls caved in at his power.

He fired dust crystals at the guards above, the ammo in his palm. You truly could get anything with the right sources, even in prison. With a playful smirk he gave a half hearted salute back as he leapt from the cliff, and into the boat he called for. Neo at the helm, sped off with a wave back to her new passenger. Focusing on the waters and veering away from Bullheads above, she yelled a single word back to him.

"Letter."

Stepping into the cabin, he noticed the folded envelope on the table, and proceeded to open it. Cinder's handwriting graced his tired eyes, and he swore he could almost hear her.

Roman. Congratulations.

We're ready to proceed with plans as expected. Neo and yourself are actually splitting up and sharing the dust stealing duties. Your last destination is Vale. I'll be meeting you there.

I lov-

~C

He couldn't help himself but smile cheekily. "...Hey now, words hurt. Especially ones you don't actually say."

Once the waters were calm, Neo set course and placed the boat on auto, hopping down from the helm and opening her parasol, twirling it and entering the cabin to find Roman fitting his gloves over his usual coat.

Neo glanced at the open letter on the table, looking back up at the crimelord.

"...Roman...you've changed."

He quirked an eyebrow, turning and looking down to her. "Really? I thought I always was ready for a little mayhem."

"That's not what I meant."

"...Neo. I'm fine. Cinder and I are fine the way we are. I've had... a looot of time to consider that she thought she'd never see me again. That the plan would carry on if I never broke out to see it beside her." He walked to the front of the boat, turning his head back to the tricolor haired girl.

"...and that she'd end us before we knew for sure. No hard feelings."

Neo tossed him a pint of blood orange ice cream.

* * *

><p>"So what, you'll turn me into an ace boxer?" Cinder laughed drunkenly. "Will we be fucking INSPIRING?!"<p>

"You against the fucking world!" Roman smashed his glass on the ground. After an awkward (and terrifying) apology, he had offered Cinder a drink.

"It's technically- *hic* your money too."

"Would've robbed you if you didn't offer."

"Eh? What the hell d'you need lien for?"

"I earned it, didn't I? Maybe I'll legitimately buy something nice~"

Roman blurted out as if he had a spark of genius, almost cutting her off. "A FIGHTING SUIT. You can't wear your damn uniform aaall the time."

"Did you just...tell me to take it off?"

"It's a free country, doll. Though expect some ones in your panties."

"Eeeehh...I'm a pretty good seamstress. I can wear this just fine."

"Naw I insist, less go buy shiet." Taking her hand and clumsily spilling his drink on the guy next to him, they happily made their way into the night.

Cinder blinked the memory away, something about it was off putting. The first time they had met, a couple of drunk teenagers on the wrong side of town pretending to be adults, she considered using him. Irony at its finest...

* * *

><p>Roman paced the room, a little stressed. "I'm...I'm glad you're okay with it, but have you considered just what will happen to you? Shit. Where's my lighter?" He opened an empty drawer, turning to find Cinder directly in front of him, a snap of her fingers and he was lit. "Calm down, Roman. I made up my mind." She replied flatly, a little amusement in her expression when she watched him forget she had her own fire.<p>

"So then..." he took a drag. "...you're serious?"

She looked slightly hesitant, but she nodded with certainty in her features.

Roman reached Vale, a little anxious after his near failure. Running up to the cockpit, he completely expected Neo at the controls.

"We got a huntress!"

Cinder released the controls and brushed past him swiftly. He had to process the fact she met him here before quickly grabbing the controls.

"She changed."

* * *

><p>"Seduce me."<p>

"What?"

"Well?"

Roman crossed his arms, cocking his chin in her direction.

"Roman, oh Master Crimelord." She pleaded in a sarcastic voice. "Do let me strip for you sir!"

"...3/10, maybe if I were drunk."

* * *

><p>"Adam," she crooned. "Don't worry about the details..." Her fingertips brushed his shoulders as she walked to the front of his seat, sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes fixated on the faunus. "In due time, they'll get what they deserve. Even if it seems unorthodox I assure you..." Her gaze still on him as she swapped legs, leaning forward with a hand propped under her chin, her elbow resting on her leg.<p>

"I will make them pay."

Adam's expression couldn't be seen with his mask on, but Roman could tell he was a bit shifty. Green with envy, his eyes glanced away and back to see Cinder walking to him, her glass heels tinkering against the concrete.

"I'll be taking my leave now." She stated cooly.

"Hey, Cinder..." Roman began, she turned her head curiously. "...on the letter..."

A pang of guilt ran through her chest like a spike of a ice. "...sorry, Roman." Moving a little more quickly, she continued away.

Roman contemplated her expression at that time. So she was serious...great. Even considering what she decided years ago, she seemed fine. If Cinder had any trace of it, it didn't show at this time. So should he be the same?

Because...if she doesn't love me, why can't I be the same?

Roman sat outside, letting the back of his head thunk against the wall. "Why can't I...?"

Images of their time together flickered in his head, not all of them specific memories he could recall but enough to get his chest aching. "I'm like...some sort of love sick teenager..."

Cinder nursed a pulsating headache as she lay on the cot in the Bullhead. Though they've been mostly smooth, what truly tested them was everyone's moves in the final encounter. Ozpin and the others at Beacon would clash altogether.

"And all will be concluded..."

* * *

><p>Cinder stepped forward towards the large estate in front of them as White Fang soldiers ran inside. She looked back at the faces with her. Adam, Neo, Mercury, Emerald, and...Roman, observing the situation.<p>

She turned back her head, and parted her lips for a final statement...

* * *

><p>"There are good days and bad days." A bed ridden Cinder sat up. "I think I'm getting used to it, though."<p>

Roman had to pause and contemplate that phrase. "Is this something you get used to?"

"...I can pretend." She said with a weary smile.

The next day she lost control of her semblance.

Flames threatened to burn down their hideout, Cinder condemned herself to the bathtub with the shower on. She shivered in her soaked clothing. Some holes remained where the fire had begun burning from her skin. Roman doused the fire, luckily he had been right beside her, otherwise she'd probably sleep through it all. The damage wasn't so bad, maybe a new comforter and pillow. He approached the bathroom to find Cinder staring at her hands in the shower, trembling.

"...Hey..." he slowly reached for her shoulder. Before even touching her, she flinched and backed into the wall. He caught the glimmer of gold shining from her eyes as they stared at one another. Roman reached again for her face, despite the cold shower she felt warm. Cinder's trembling stopped, her mature expression never wavering. "...you'll catch a cold-"

The crime lord pulled her into an embrace out of comfort. She appreciated it, returning the hug accordingly.

* * *

><p>"I'm a grimmspawn. Like she always said." Cinder stated, her voice firm but a little dull. There was a pause, their eyes fixated on their queen. "I thought it was just a terrible slur..." Mercury replied.<p>

"Yes, and no." She continued. "I took it upon myself to go a step further when I was 20, and infused dust with my body."

Roman looked down, away from her.

"But...it fused with my aura...wiping away my soul until I became ashes itself..." With a determined look, she confidently spoke.

"I will not be leaving here with you all tonight."

* * *

><p>"I...I've never seen anything like it." The doctor confusedly looked through his scroll. "Maybe it had to do with your age but...either way, I don't know how to see a light in all of this. The more you stress your aura, the worse it gets. I recommend should you ever need to engage in combat, to infuse dust into your clothing as a catalyst."<p>

Roman's eyes widened. "Cinder is...dying...?"

"Her body is going through immense amounts of change. From the little we know about grimm, I can almost compare it to just that. She'll eventually cease bleeding, as for her mental state..."

Cinder remained quiet and attentive.

"I imagine she'll lose all emotional ties, in a sense, her heart."

She instantly looked to Roman, who gripped her hand even more tightly, but he was staring down into his lap.

"Can you really say you love me forever?"

"Roman..."

"Can you even answer that truthfully?"

"...yes."

"My feelings for you..." she reached up and cupped his face into her hands. "Will be the last thing I feel, I swear."

With a lopsided smile, he replied. "Don't you lie to me, Cinderella."

* * *

><p>"The hell...?" He murmured, crumpling the note in his fist. We're...breaking up? He asked himself. And furthermore...<p>

_...I've changed._

I don't get it. Is it really over?

A tall man in a white suit opened his cell door, letting light stream in. He approached with large heavy steps before the thoughtful Roman.

"...Torchwick."

His green eyes looked up from his kneeling position on the ground, to meet the stare of cold grey eyes.

"...Ironwood. Nice to see you again, and how's the wife and-"

A solid kick forced him back further into his stall, his arm landing underneath him in a sickening thud.

"Who do you really work for?"

Roman grunted, rolling over onto his back.

"Me of course. You got the leader of it all, but the plan carries on, eh?"

"...Is it Cinder Fall?"

Straight to the point now... "...Who's that? I don't know a Cinder Fall."

He braced for the next beatings...

* * *

><p>Everyone worked to shove the robots aside, deactivating and cutting them down. Adam placed a hand on Cinder's shoulder for her attention.<p>

"I'm going after General Schnee."

With a nod he was off.

* * *

><p>"Cinder Fall...in the flesh."<p>

"...more or less." She replied, standing from the entrance of the warehouse and approaching him.

"So then, what do you want from the White Fang?"

"...your cooperation." She said with a small smile.

Adam kept his chin up, circling the lone fire mage with slow steps.

"I got your message. But there's a few things I'd like to go over."

Cinder flipped a dust crystal in her hand, flicking it into view. "The dust is yours."

Adam stopped behind her.

". . .you really came alone."

"Hm, I take my chances."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled against her back, causing her to quietly wince and drop it. His other arm drew his sword, pressing the blade against the ribbon on her neck.

"How much do you go for ransom?"

"...dead or alive?"

It didn't take much pressure to cut the ribbon.

"...I actually couldn't tell you." She said smugly.

Adam seemed to contemplate his options. He was a bit close for comfort. "You employed Roman Torchwick?"

She didn't flinch, she stared forward, unfazed, but felt him tighten his grip when she moved to nod.

"I don't take kindly to him, really."

"...he'll change. We're all for change."

"They favor you less than dust." Adam's tone made it hard to tell if it was a question or a statement.

"I'm named, 'Cinder', aren't I?"

The faunus took a stance behind her, keeping a firm grip...

He pulled the blade down in a diagonal slice. The tip of the sharpened sword slid smoothly down her collarbone, splattering blood onto the floor in an arc.

Cinder looked back at him as he released her. He let out a small gasp as he took note of her glowing eyes, and suddenly found himself upside down. She'd slammed him to the ground, a flame engulfed hand pointed at his face in a gun position.

"...done."

Her wounds faded with her smile.

* * *

><p>"Where is Cinder Fall?"<p>

Roman laughed heartily, spewing blood. "Couldn't have her mother so-?"

Another thunk against his chest.

"Where. Is. She?"

He kept laughing. It was all he could do to piss him off further. James wouldn't get the satisfaction out of him. When the general had given up, Roman lie on his back, his aura slowly mending his wounds.

Damn...need a cigar.

* * *

><p>Roman lit a cigar as chaos ensued. Cinder looked up at the main ball balcony, Mercury and Emerald covering her as they fled up the stairs. He spun Melodic Cudgel around his hand and fought off the guards, his eyes watching her back and meeting hers when she took a quick glance back. In that quick glance...she had a sad smile.<p>

"Aw, don't do that." He said, dodging a bullet and firing in return. He shot below the staircase, looking up at Ironwood and exchanging glares. The floor collapsed, revealing a very long drop in the underground labs. Neo's eyes flared in recognition, she kicked a soldier down the long drop, leaning over the open hole and placing a hand behind her ear in mock focus, waiting for the splat with a smirk.

At the large door, Glynda knelt, collapsed and exhausted.

"...Cinder...stop this...the world doesn't change because of one man's death."

Cinder knelt beside the woman, analyzing her curiously. "I'll be gone too before you know it."

Glynda's eyes widened, she turned her head to her in shock. "What...what happened to you?"

She stood straight and went to the door, as Mercury and Emerald blasted walls, creating ramps to the outside. "I grew up, Glynda Goodwitch." She replied, opening both doors wide, to the man watching the chaos below. He turned in his relaxed posture. Emerald and Mercury dragged Glynda away to safety.

"Did you say it, Emerald?" Mercury asked as they took cover.

"...no."

He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I didn't want her last memory of me to be crying like a bitch."

Tears fell anyway.

"Cinder." He let every sound of her name be full of malice.

"...James."

* * *

><p>This was the night before everything concluded.<p>

Roman knocked on her door, hearing her mumbled "yes?" before entering. Cinder sat on the windowsill, a cigarette perched in her lips.

"Roman." She recognized his dark clothing in the dim light. Without his hat and trench coat, he set Melodic Cudgel against the wall.

"Doesn't smoking make it worse for you?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Doesn't matter." She stepped back into the room and tossed another log into the fireplace, rubbing at her arms.

That was a first, he recognized. She only did that when...

"So what do you wa-"

Roman pulled her close, almost forcefully.

"What's the big idea?"

Cinder was a little surprised. "...what do you mean?" She asked calmly.

"You tell me you lost all feelings for me, then you write things and cross them out. You tell me it's over between us, but when I break out you send Neo to retrieve me. Then you claim to not care if I die, but you're the one in the Bullhead on my first Vale robbery."

"...sorry, Roman. Really. Perhaps I did it out of obligation. You were of great use and I couldn't force it on Adam or Mercury and Emerald. They had more specifically valuable roles..."

"Are you doing that out of obligation?" He tapped a finger against her arm.

"...you're warm." She stated.

"Cinder Fall only gets cold if she's lying."

Roman pulled back a bit to face her, and she kept her eyes on him, trying not to tear away.

"If you lost all feelings for me, why the hell do you care if I'm around? 'Obligation'? Don't give me that bullshit."

Cinder looked for anger on his face, but she found more of a mix of frustration and sadness.

"Seduce me."

"What?"

"Well?" He kept a firm demeanor.

"I can't-"

A firm kiss.

"If you don't love me, why do you kiss me back?"

"Rom-"

Silenced again. She tried to push him back but grabbed his collar and pulled him close. A look of surprise before she released him.

"...it's out of habit." She turned away but found her hand captured in his, a glimmer of a ring...

Cinder's trembled a bit, from the cold or the moment she didn't know.

"A...Asshole." she put bluntly. "What do you think you're doing, dedicating your life to me?"

Roman's trademark smirk spread across his face.

"I know you think devoiding yourself of emotion will turn you into the greatest Grimm for the General. But alas, it doesn't sit well with me, Cinderella. Because you're already the greatest monster to me."

She looked mad, her teeth were clenched as she shut her eyes and looked away.

"Cinder...I took the pieces of us you left at my doorstep, and found the perfect fit. You can't simply erase me, goddammit."

She looked back at him, her expression of sadness now, as tears began forming.

"Bastard." She replied.

"Your bastard."

Cinder gave a small smile, and slowly nodded.

A night full of love could only but temporarily mask the events of tomorrow.

Roman lie, Cinder beside him, her soft breathing and mature expression intriguing him as always. He reached out with a hand caressing her cheek, while tears fell down his.

* * *

><p>"Hold onto it, Roman."<p>

"Nah. It's yours."

"...I don't want to lose it."

Roman sighed and took the ring back.

"But James would've been so thrilled."

He kept it in the same pocket as his cigars inside his coat.

* * *

><p>Ironwood threw punches with his robotic arm, clashing against the dual blades Cinder wielded. She bounded back, fire and embers scattering in succession to her swings. They were evenly matched, she shot arrows in succession when she could, loud booms echoed through the now more silent mansion. Though they couldn't see much, all of them so desperately wanted to aid her. James landed a solid punch into her cheek, and out of instinct, Roman aimed Melodic Cudgel only to be halted by Neo. They held the door and new ramps as they were ordered to.<p>

Cinder shot Ironwood a glare, her glowing eyes blurring behind her as she moved to counter. "You're dying here tonight, James."

He inclined his head, cocking back a lever on his metal arm, and spitting blood onto the ground at her feet. "Grimmspawn." He muttered, firing the tips of his fingers. As she moved to dodge, the light caught the wires that entangled her. Cursing she attempted to counter a few by cutting them, but her head pulsated in pain as she began coughing. Cinder remembered Penny's fighting style, and knew the wires shouldn't be able to tangle. But this isn't Penny, she thought.

_...Dammit._

Slammed against the ground.

_Dammit all!_

Swung and entangled into the ceiling.

_He's gonna..._

_Her mother's body hung from the ceiling, Cinder lie in a pool of her own blood, motionless. The side of her face nearly submerged in it. She wouldn't breathe until he had left. She refused. Roman dropped everything he held and came to her aid, but Cinder refused to speak for so long, until..._

**_"I'll kill that fucking bastard."_**

Roman tapped the ashes off his cigar. "Listen here, kids."

"The politics of this world are always under large amounts of stress. Breaking the law, eases it. Well General James Ironwood here...he thought he'd be noble, you see..."

Cinder began focusing her aura into her core, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to breathe. The wires cut into her skin and pulled her wrists down to prevent movement.

"Ironwood would fall in love and wed the poor, beautiful 'Cinderella' in Vaccuo. This 'Cinderella' had a child named Cinder and raised her all by herself. Cinder loved her mother very much, but made wrong decisions, even if it helped them survive. Instead of getting a respectable teenager, minimum wage job, that girl fought, stole, and ran shady dust operations. In a drunken spur, her mother hit her and called her a Grimmspawn, saying James didn't see them as often because he was scared of Cinder."

A loud roar in the distance took them out of it, but only temporarily. James looked outside the large door to the ramps, his eyes widened in horror.

"But that wasn't true. The cheating, affair ridden general kept their relationship secret, but promised the scornful woman he would dust off her ashes and make her his queen. But instead..."

Roman let out a sigh, shaking his head. "He murdered them. Or so he believed. The year she graduated, James had a report of our dear Cinder as a felon. Not wanting links to tarnish his good name...he took 'justice into his own hands', so to speak."

Neo's eyes never wavered, but she was overwhelmed.

"I went with her to confront him, and he caught a glimpse of her and began pursuing us. But we were hard to catch, we meshed in with the White Fang from time to time. And then...she had to go and..."

Waves of countless Grimm creatures came up the ramps and straight for Ironwood. Their teeth and claws bared and furious. A small smirk with a little blood dribbling down the corner of her lips appeared on her face.

**"Become the monster he believed she was."**


	2. Hello, Roman

**A/N: Here is the Good Ending to this piece, if you prefer happier endings I recommend not checking out the chapter after this one, for it is the ending I intended on.**

* * *

><p>Cinder grabbed the ice dust, blasting and shattering the heat proof wires and jumping down in front of the horde. She stood straight, wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand and using it to gesture a thumbs down, smugly. The Ursa Majors ran past her, as well as more Grimm creatures, ignoring the dust wielder.<p>

James began fighting them on his own, his focus and goal to not be overwhelmed. Cinder calmly walked forward, her bow and arrow in her left hand. He was shoved back towards the end, looking over his shoulder to see the labs and long drop below. When Cinder spoke, the Grimm halted in confusion, sniffing the air curiously.

"Interesting...I'm indecisive for once. How do I want to kill you? My initial thoughts are to hang you similarly, but..."

He kept defiance. "You know, your negative feelings will impact you for the rest of your life...you will be a slave to Grimm, Cinder. I even think maybe you'll lose control and become one."

Cinder's eyes narrowed. "I'm feeling pretty positive right now, thanks." She stopped a few feet away from him. "Is your arm jammed now?"

James didn't want to admit how overheated his defense was. He just glared as she raised her bow, a single arrow aimed at his head.

"Farewe-"

Blood spewed from her mouth, Cinder lurched over coughing.

"Cinder!" Roman called out below. "Shit, it's too soon!"

The arrow landed on the ground in front of the general, who did not hesitate to knock the weapon from her hand. She countered with hand to hand, trying to send the Grimm again. The Beowolves noticed the twos fluctuating negativity from the hall -the backup group Cinder summoned- and began charging them once more with the intent on destroying both.

James didn't care, his hair frayed, he pinned her to the floor with his iron arm and began choking her.

"I'm...sorry...Roman..." she managed to whisper. "I tried to..."

The arrow she shot detonated, collapsing the balcony down into the abyss.

Roman ran to the open hold despite the protests of the others. His arm reached out to Cinder, their fingertips brushed momentarily until wire wrapped around her and forced her down faster. _Funny how he forgets the most important things... _she thought as she saw Melodic Cudgel in his other hand.

* * *

><p>"Neo. How do we get down there?"<p>

"...Roman-"

"It doesn't matter what she ordered us to do... because none of this, all of us. All of us wouldn't be here without her...!"

How could they forget?

_Emerald and Mercury remember her picking them up from the gutter they grew up on, defending them when no one else would._

_Neo remembered the cold lonely lab, the first hug she recieved from Cinder when they escaped. The woman actually carried Neo out without a scratch, but 3 bullets in her savior's back._

Adam stepped forward, blood splattered across his clothes.

"Change of plan?"

Roman eyed the sword in the faunus' hand, and nodded.

Cutting a vortex into the air, he gestured them in.

"Whoever cares to go, otherwise, leave now. I'm moving to clear this estate off of Remnant in twenty."

It was unanimous. They all would die with Cinder, or live to save her.

* * *

><p>At the bottom, Cinder's vision blurred into focus, she could almost hear the echo of Ozpin's voice talking about a landing strategy. James was already standing, a limp in his step as he kicked her across the floor. In a daze, she stood only to be grabbed by the collar. James was furious, but a hint of bloodlust tinged his eyes as he stared her down. Cinder considered self destructing by igniting all that remained of the dust on her body, inside and out.<p>

"Hey, asshole." He turned to see Melodic Cudgel fire straight at him. Releasing Cinder, he staggered back, getting into the light to reveal his melted flesh over the metal frame in his face. Grimm creatures jumped from wall to wall, landing beside them.

"Wh...what are you guys...?"

Emerald interrupted. "Merc, Neo, let's give them privacy."

Cinder was glaring at Roman, who even in his battered up look, smirked at the general.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Cinder tried to grasp control of the Grimm around her, to aid rather than doom them. She found herself coughing more, her vision brightening and darkening in succession. "R...Roman..." she breathed, ceasing her actions and watching him fight. But the darkness took over her vision as her final image was the ground itself.

"I believe you didn't know a Cinder Fall." Attested James, his voice bitter.

"Oh James~" Roman mocked. "You think everything is served to you on the silver platter you were put on. Well let us be the representation of the lives lost to you."

Melodic Cudgel fared well, but Ironwood managed to grasp and bend it out of proportion, dislocating Roman's arm with an audible pop. He grunted in pain and clutched onto it. The general clutched onto the crimelord's face and lifted him, intending on crushing his skull. The pressure grew on Roman's head until he heard blade slice through flesh.

Cinder with her dual wields, stood behind him with a killing stab, panting. But Ironwood's arm wouldn't stop, with a release and another swift slice, she removed the iron arm, rendering it lifeless. James crumpled to the ground, rolled over by the sole of her boot.

"You...you should be dead by now...or a creature of Grimm..."

Cinder stared into his dying eyes. "Just now...I let the negativity consume me. Until...until I saw all their faces again."

_Emerald yelled at Mercury as she performed CPR, sobbing hysterically. Neo held off as many Grimm as she could alongside him. Cinder slowly awoke, hearing the odd voices of hostile Grimm around them._

_"My...name..." she thought. "I...have a name. I'm not..."_

_The plan rushed into her head. "Adam's bomb. Everyone. We have to go."_

She looked straight up through the gaping hole to the shattered moon above. "I'm only a monster in your eyes...it seems." She looked back to him, her eyes glowing. "So...if I remove them, I'll be free then."

James could only scream profanities as she approached him, licking the tip of an arrow.

* * *

><p>"It's done." Cinder helped Mercury carry Roman as she talked to her headset.<p>

"I bailed, Fall. The cops are here."

...Sounds like Adam. She hung up.

"So then, Neo."

Neo looked a little worn. "I-I'm sorry, mam. I can only carry 3..."

Cinder looked back at Roman.

"...I can-"

The ring landed into her left hand, the crimelord gave a half hearted salute.

"Roma-!" Neo gripped onto her arm, charging up the illusion.

"I don't wanna lose it." He interrupted with a grin.

* * *

><p>For a prison hospital it looked pretty normal, save for the bars on the windows and the guards every ten feet. Roman lie boredly, flipping through the same comic book he recieved his first week here. He could swear he knew every line in every panel. Groaning and covering his face from the sunlight, he figured he'd sleep through the day again. A knock came upon his door and with a click open a nurse entered with a gurney.<p>

"Nurse, when am I released? I'd honestly prefer the actual prison. I may be safe here but it's boring."

The comic book was ripped off his face, he awaited the backlash with his eyes shut. The bed sagged slightly when a gentle, deep kiss was given to him. When she pulled away, he opened his eyes to see her hovering above him.

". . .8/10 for the costume."

Cinder rolled her eyes.

She pushed him down the hallway, averting her gaze from guards and fellow medical staff.

"Are you keeping that outfit?"

"Why? Would you like to wear it?"

"I just appreciate the effort in it."

Neo opened the back of the ambulance, Mercury and Emerald at the front, watching Cinder roll their team member in.

Roman looked at the crumpled note in his hand.

_Hello Roman._

In his other hand, hers, of course...


	3. Goodbye, Roman

**A/N: and done! The true conclusion to this drabble. Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you brought 10 pints of ice cream. Now, to the sadder ending!**

* * *

><p>Cinder felt the wires tighten around her torso, threatening to slice through. Though Ironwood intended on taking her down with him, she feared he'd attempt defense against the Grimm while holding her up there and pull harder. A blur sliced the steel wires with ease, dropping the woman from the high point. Arms supported her as they descended back onto the balcony, where Ironwood fought in a pinch.<p>

"Don't die without seeing it through." Scolded Adam as she took a few breaths. Cinder stepped down from his arms graciously. "Adam, continue with the plan. I'm ending this." He proceeded to turn, but hesitated and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thank you, Cinder Fall."

"...I appreciate it, Adam Taurus." She gave him a small smile, and he returned the smile after he wasn't facing her.

Focusing her aura into her core, Cinder felt her body tighten and heat up. She nearly lurched in pain as her heart pulsated on an off beat. Listening closely, she realized...somehow, her heart was very strangely beating..._backwards_? Opening her eyes, she charged and rushed James, summoning her dual blades. Her own flames engulfed her as she ran, blurring and burning at her sides. Heavy Ursa Majors joined her like she led them. James' arm split into countless wires, brushing aside the Grimm creatures. "You can't dodge all of these, Cinder!" She moved fluidly as if predicting the tension in them, pulling up her blades and using them to not cut the wires, but to invoke sparks and push forward. With temperatures over what she was used to, she could feel her own arms begin to heat up. James countered with the exoskeleton arm in shock as it failed him and she had sliced through, going for the kill.

But Cinder didn't account for the weight.

The balcony began to split, its stone foundation coming down with everything on it toppling forward. Roman ran for the collapsing balcony and fired his grappling hook. The others rushed to help with no avail.

They were all falling.

Cinder entangled herself, still the ball of flame in midair. She gripped onto the wires, tugging to only find them tighter against different places on her body. James reached for her neck with his free hand, withdrawing when her skin seared his. Wires wrapped around her neck, attempting to snap it by extending and snag onto the sides of the rubble. It was when she caught a glance of her comrades above her, free falling.

Neo attempted to grab the sides on her own, but she worried over the chain of people below her. Emerald held Mercury, whose leg was gripped onto by Roman. Mercury yelled over the sounds of flames and destruction around them.

"I can't grab anything! We have to pull together with a crash landing!" Emerald looked around.

"Fire at the ground and use the force to bounce off?!"

"Neo! Have Neo drop first then!" Roman commanded. "Her parasol is stronger than Melodic, we'll go together but Neo has to time it right after!"

Neo watched the floors pass by, her heart in her throat as she saw the robots in construction, the sterile labs and medical equipment. She remembered the day she was saved, _Cinder had held her close, running and telling her the world needed to change._

"**NEO-!**" Cinder yelled, but was abruptly cut off.

The tricolored hair girl's eyes flicked to white, when she realized where they were. She dove ahead, grabbing onto Roman's hand and readying her parasol.

A loud crash sounded just before their firearms, they all lay in a cracked pattern similar to Neo's parasol. "Everyone alright?!" Emerald asked, standing wearily. Mercury rubbed the back of his head. But their victory was short lived, Neo and Roman looked up in horror.

Cinder hung by the neck, snagged onto rubble, and James was using her body as a pulley. Her flames were gone, and her arms limp at her sides.

Roman let out a deafening cry, firing angrily and blindly. Throwing Melodic Cudgel when it clicked empty, he fell to his knees, the ring rolling out of his pocket...

Mercury glanced behind them to notice the horde of elder Grimm perhaps from the back of the original wave, not many but powerful enough to leap from the walls and descend. He gritted his teeth and snapped Roman into focus by hitting his back. "What do we do, Torchwick!?"

James reached up to touch her cooling face, perhaps confirm his kill. "Pretty, just like your mother...what a shame." Just as he moved to detach the wires, he felt a searing burn on the top of his head. Cinder's mouth blew smoke and then hot ashes when she coughed. Tearing through her sleeves, white bone-like blades grew and settled, an orange glow to them. The wires were sliced and they fell again, but this time, James felt as if he stood in a large furnace. The woman melted his arm to molten pieces and clutched onto his neck, tumbling into a large wheel of fire. Cinder intended on crashing.

Roman stared at the ring, deaf to the sounds around him. A flicker of light reflected against it, drawing his eyes upwards to the flamming Cinder ready to ground pound James head right beside them. Emerald watched, her eyes widened."The fire around her...like wings..."

Roman turned to Mercury, reloading Melodic Cudgel. "Let's hold the Grimm back, we gotta move."

Neo couldn't read that Cinder was human anymore, it scared her a bit, but she hesitated to leave them be, wishing to ease the fall even if it saved the both of them.

A flash of fire bloomed in the center where they dropped, the fire dispersing almost immediately into the air, embers and sparks flowed from her aura and even from the tips of her hair. Cinder felt overwhelmingly spent, and yet she stood. Looking at the melting corpse of the general with a bit of satisfaction, she realized the situation. Looking down at her body, she touched the dual blades she had forgotten, the tips through her stomach...

Dispersing the blades, she found herself bleeding less than she should be...if she were human.

Roman stepped into the room, his eyes staring at her spiked arms as she held her hands in front of her. Approaching cautiously, she turned her head to reveal the black veins on her face leading to her glowing eyes, and the spikes of white coming from her head. In a reflex he raised his gun, only to lower it slightly when he saw the ring in her hands.

"...Roman?" she said, in almost a whisper, turning to face him completely.

"I'm so sorry. . .it's...it's over." An expression full of regret. "I'm...well..."

The Grimm creatures now overwhelmed the others, forcing them to back into the larger main room. Collectively they took in her new features, Neo with a bit of fear. She already saw her aura weakening, the fire element Cinder was akin to fading to black ashes.

Mercury put a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Hey now, don't get cold feet." Torchwick almost glared at him when he realized the man before him had tears in his eyes. Emerald held the same expression as well. Roman contemplated this as Grimm began attacking, everyone took formation and began cutting them down. Cinder diligently helped, though she knew her time was running out.

Amidst the fight, Roman took the ring back from her, and gave his signature smirk. "Hey now, why the sad expressions, friends? Don't be so over emotional now. You'll make me cry!"

Mercury smiled, dodging an attack. "...Cinder's beautiful tonight, what can I say?"

Cinder took a look of confusion. "Wh-...wait? You all...What are you going-"

"Man, our guests are restless, let's begin!" chimed in Emerald, slicing an enemy.

"Neo, if you would." Replied Roman.

Neo effortlessly dodged 3 before firing into them. "Ah, sorry sorry. How does it go again?"

Roman fought beside Cinder, the Grimm relentless but not breaking their formation.

"Dearly beloved..." Mercury began.

"Ah, dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate and join these two assholes in holy matrimony."

Cinder, in realization gave Roman a sad smile, her fighting style wavering as she focused on more physical attacks. He helped her when he could, giving her occasional kisses.

"Hey, stay with me." He murmured. She nodded, keeping her stance firm.

"I'm sorry, dear." She replied. "I'm just a little nervous." "You look fine. You're practically glowing!" She rolled her eyes as she kicked down another enemy.

"Now, if there's anyone here who objects-" Neo smacked a lunging Grimm back, a little irritably.

"Anyone ELSE-"

"It's fine, Neo." Said Emerald laughingly, but cut off when she was smacked back, nearly unconscious. Cinder rushed to her side and began using the last of her aura to heal her.

"Emerald, how much did you drink? Don't pass out now! This is...important." she stated firmly.

"Ah, sorry Cinder, I thought I'd try a little." Emerald teary eyed answered.

Cinder scoffed. "Well, thank you for being here today." Emerald embraced her tightly, releasing and turning back to the fight.

Returning back, Cinder coughed a little blood, tasting dust on her tongue, but retook Roman's hand as they tag teamed more monsters.

"Is it vows first or-"

"Goddammit Neo."

"Sorry!"

"Alright."

Mercury and Emerald closed in around the couple, defending them with Neo.

Roman took her hands, smiling. "Cinder, we've wandered the depths of Hell and back once we realized how unkind life had been." Her vision began blurring and her head aching, she stumbled a little but stood firm. "...I'm shit at speeches, you know this. Bear with me... I wasn't sure how life was going to be. I felt I couldn't live forever doing the things I was. No purpose, until a delinquent came into a night club and beat the shit out of some drunk. I knew then and there...she'd never make my life boring. The best part is, she wasn't there to kill time. She'd seared herself across my heart the day she kissed me. Maybe it was naivety, but...I would be damned if I couldn't get her to show me all her cute expressions. Stone may have been a straight flush, but you...you were royal. It took little for us to understand each other...actions spoke louder, so with this ring, I wed thee." He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her hand.

"Roman...you are the most annoying man I've ever met in my life. We met at the right place, at the right time... I too had no purpose. But when I found it...I knew I'd give my all. You followed me in my revenge, even when I pushed you away. Damn you...Torchwick. The joker card in my side. I love you." she kept it short, and they all knew why.

"And I to you."

"I know for sure you're all for "I do"s, so with that said. I pronounce you, wife and whipped." Declared Neo.

Cinder laughed a little, stepping forward and kissing him.

Collectively returning to battle, most of the Grimm cleared out. They exchanged tag teams like dance partners. Cinder lingered on Mercury a bit, ruffling his hair. When she got to fight alongside Neo, she whispered goodbye in their hug, short and sweet. Above, Adam blew the estate with the bombs, so they worked their way out into the Crystal Forest.

"Damn, these bridesmaids are just desperate." Mercury complained, shooting an Ursa major, then two beowolves. It was only a cluster behind them left.

"Toss the bouquet, Cinder!" Cheered Neo.

"...Cinder?" Emerald asked quietly.

Their queen lie on her back, breathing heavily. Roman picked her up gently, carrying her to a clearing. "Hey now, darling. That's terribly rude...you can't pass out on our guests..." his voice faltering.

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo stayed back, turning to the last group of Grimm. Neo charged first, opening her tattering parasol.

"For Cinder." She murmured.

Roman watched the broken moon set across the lake, holding her close and rubbing her cold arms as she breathed, occasionally choking. "Roman..." Cinder whispered.

"...you're warm." Her vision was beginning to darken, the last thing she saw was his eyes, his tears...

"...I love you..." she breathed.

"I know." He murmured into her hair, caressing her head and tracing the strange new spikes. Roman kissed her, again and again, until she was gone...


End file.
